


This Burning Desire (is turning me to sin)

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Imagined Violence, Stalker With a Crush, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wet Dream, control your boner kylo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Он всегда гордился тем, что невосприимчив к соблазнам, вызванным ощущением нежной кожи и крепких бедер.





	This Burning Desire (is turning me to sin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Burning Desire (is turning me to sin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157639) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> Вдохновлено клипом: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuCYXxHxtlM> — Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame.
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/4863181/12567068>

Он почувствовал это снова. Столь же изощренное, как внутренняя тяга к Свету, но куда более постыдное. Оно пробралось ему под кожу, проникло в вены. Наводя порчу. Оскверняя все, чего касалось. Развращая свободную от скверны чистоту.

Во сне она была настоящей, изящной и прекрасной, когда склонялась над ним, обхватывая коленями его талию, и ее теплое дыхание разносилось возле его уха. Мягкое дуновение, щекочущее волосы.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — дразнит его слух низкий грудной голос — звук, что понуждает его бездумно двинуться бедрами к ней, уподобляясь животному, охваченному нуждой. От нее пахнет песком и солнечным светом.

Маленькие огрубевшие ладони нежно опускаются на его лицо, обнимая челюсть.

— Я вижу это в твоей голове. Как много там заперто маленьких грязных секретов. Все в порядке, тш-ш… — она тут же умиротворяет его ласковым дыханием на лице, вырывая молящий звук из его горла. Заставляя беспомощно сжать кулаки, стиснув пальцами воздух. Дотронуться до нее становится необходимостью — нужно коснуться ее талии, ее бедер, ее горла — но она распяла его, бросила навзничь под собой.

— Пожалуйста, — он едва узнает свой голос, повторяющий несвязные мольбы, когда колдовские ручки проводят по его открытой шее, его плечам. Каждое прикосновение отзывается огнем, сжигающим изнутри вены. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

В ее глазах появляется что-то свирепое и хищное, будто ей хочется сожрать его. Он бы позволил ей… О, как бы он ей позволил. Легко одолев его при помощи Силы, она удерживает его руки над головой, пока скользит ладонью по животу, ловко пробираясь между слоями тяжелой материи, чтобы прокрасться именно туда, куда он жаждет…

— Рей… — стон глохнет в горле в миг, когда он просыпается в поту с влажным доказательством своего позора, уже остывающим на коже.

Кайло чувствует, как краснеет, даже находясь в одиночестве кромешной тьмы своих покоев. Дыхание медленно приходит в норму. Найдя в другой комнате полотенце, он вытирается, пытаясь поскорее избавиться от безобразия. Есть что-то бесконечно мерзкое во всех этих грязных аспектах биологии. Кровь, пот, моча и прочие нечистоты организма. Отвратительно. Против крови у него нет особых возражений, особенно если она принадлежит не ему, но вот его собственное…

Это переходит рамки допустимого… Подобного не случалось с ним с тех пор, как он был подростком. Почему теперь? Он и понятия не… _Нет, неправда, ты знаешь, почему теперь и почему она_ , — шепчет незнакомый вкрадчивый голос. Девчонка пробралась в его рассудок, оставив крошечную частичку себя, чтобы без конца терзать его. Должна была. Иначе почему еще ему мерещится блеск ее волос в полированной черной обшивке корабля или огонь ее глаз в темноте закрытых век? Отчего еще его руки помнят ее еле ощутимый вес?

В этом нет его вины. Она что-то сделала с ним — и никак иначе. Он всегда гордился тем, что невосприимчив к соблазнам, вызванным ощущением нежной кожи и крепких бедер. Любое мимолетное желание примитивного физического удовольствия направлялось в полезное русло — в бой и тренировки. В то, что приближало его к намеченным целям. К Темной стороне Силы.

Хотя от него не требуется такого воздержания. Учителя не заботит, что Кайло вздумает делать со своим телом, пока его дух остается верным их цели. Он не будет возражать, если ученик вздумает утолить жажду в каком-нибудь теплом и податливом теле. Чтобы поразвлечься. Но нет… он не встанет на этот путь. В чистоте скрывается сила. В сдерживании. Это единственное, в чем не ошибались джедаи. Противостояние низменным, отвратительным импульсам тела и отказ поддаться естественным инстинктам делают его сильнее. Они закаляет его, дают преимущество, чтобы он смог использовать их, направляя на врагов.

Поднявшись с постели, он машинально одевается, не включая освещение, и направляется в один из тренировочных залов, которые, как ему известно, пустуют в это время. Просто необходимо сжечь неуемную энергию. Выкинуть неподобающие мысли из головы. Заменить чем-то полезным. Таким как борьба. Как месть.

На «Финализаторе» десятки тысяч человек. Слишком много, чтобы кто-то в коридоре сумел бы сопоставить молчаливого темноволосого мужчину с лордом Кайло Реном. Без маски и робы он фактически неузнаваем.

Он берет световой меч вместо тренировочного оружия, расставленного вдоль стены. Генерал, конечно, будет ныть и жаловаться на стоимость поврежденного оборудования, словно империю можно выстроить на сваях из цифр и таблиц, но Кайло не в том состоянии, чтобы это заботило его. Разбираться с бюджетом — работа Хакса, и он или решит это, или Орден найдет того, кто сможет.

Кайло восстанавливает в памяти образ Рей — резкий и прекрасный, как солнечный свет — и изменяет его, представляя, что сделает с девчонкой-мусорщицей, когда, наконец, доберется до нее. Как он сломит сопротивление, пробьется сквозь оборону, вынуждая ее отступать, пока она не рухнет, обессилев.

Он представляет ее лежащей на спине перед ним. Задыхающейся. В ссадинах и крови. Побежденной.

Так лучше. Да. Он разворачивается, делая выпад. Усиливая удар силой тяжести. _Но она воспользуется его неуверенностью_  — мигом его слабости — и увернется. Конечно увернется — непокорная до самого конца.

Кайло пересиливает подспудное желание предложить ей пощаду. Это ее влияние в его голове, ничего более — это должно быть так.

В ней скрыт такой потенциал. Такое естественное, нераскрытое могущество. Он помнит, как она ворвалась в его сознание, вытеснив всю тщательно выстроенную защиту. Неуклюжая, необученная, но такая сильная. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Никогда не ощущал вторжения, не был принужден уступать. Это потрясло его. И он убеждает себя, что не хочет пройти через это снова. Не хочет видеть, чем она могла бы стать, будучи должным образом обучена.

Что они могли бы сделать вместе. Как бы он помог отточить ее навыки, прими она его предложение. Прими она его самого.

Это дерзость. Вне всяких сомнений. Он еще не завершил собственное ученичество. Но его знаний хватит, чтобы заняться ее обучением. Он знает, что справился бы. Мог бы дать наставления, которых ей так мучительно не хватает. И — с ней на его стороне — ничто не встанет на их пути, ничто. Мысль настолько яркая, что почти обжигает. Он мог бы сделать ее королевой, если бы только она позволила.

Она будет прекрасна на троне. Прекрасная и пугающая, как рассвет, с распущенными волосами, ниспадающими на ее узкие плечи. Божество во плоти, правящее империей, которую он построит для нее на костях их врагов.

Он замирает, чувствуя, как внезапно перехватывает дыхание, и пробегает свободной рукой по влажным волосам.

Эта мысль опасно близка к измене.

И все же… все же… все же… он не может отрицать порочную радость, шипом засевшую в груди при мысли о том, что она принадлежит ему. О ее неохотно сдерживаемом остром язычке, когда она становится его ученицей… Позволяет направлять себя к величию, что он предвидел, едва узнав ее. О трепете, что ощутил, низком и гораздо более развращенном, при помысле о Рей, стоящей на коленях, и слетающем с ее губ «мастер».

Это взывает к рассудку, совершено непрошенно — она в его постели, ее стройные бедра сжимают его талию, она упирается пятками ему в спину, требуя _трахни меня сильнее, учитель, пожалуйста, трахни меня…_

Он останавливается, не завершив движения, но при этом разломав пополам манекен для тренировки, чувствуя внезапную благодарность, что в этот час здесь пусто. Его положение было бы… неловко объяснить, по меньшей мере. Он деактивирует световой меч, сжимая рукоять с такой силой, что металл скрипит от давления.

 _В нее, обратно и еще раз…_ Он тяжело дышит через нос, желая, чтобы внезапная настойчивая твердость утихла.

Он не хочет такого. Ему ненавистно, что он хочет ее, всей душой, на грани боли. Хочет каждую грязную, омерзительную вещь, которую представлял раньше. Хочет, чтобы она улыбнулась ему. Ударила его. Хочет сжать в кулаках ее пряди, почувствовать, как они струятся сквозь пальцы, прижаться к ее рту, узнать, на самом ли деле она такая сладкая, как ее запах. Это слабо, позорно — но одновременно желанно, ведь они должны быть такими мягкими…

Нет, это неправильно. Он не хочет подобного — не может хотеть. Это было… Это было чем-то, что она сделала с ним. То, что оставила в его голове, изводя его изнутри. Она пыталась заставить его свернуть с истинного пути. Разорвать его надвое, сделать слабым. Заставить его сомневаться в себе.

 _Помогите мне_ , — тихо умоляет он кого угодно, кто слышит. Пожалуйста. Не дайте ей уничтожить меня.

Еще недавно его самоотречение было абсолютным. Слишком абсолютным. И в своей гордости он не заметил, как породил червоточину у самого основания — теперь он видит. Она проложила брешь в духовной защите, трещину для нее, чтобы насылать эти отвратительные видения, эти желания. В том нет его вины… Нет!

Она заплатит за то, что заставляет его так мучиться. Он найдет ее на той забытой галактикой скале, где она решила спрятаться, заставит ее умолять о прощении. Это не будет отличаться от любой другой слабости, которые он привык преодолевать. _Любовь. Семья. Похоть._ Его нельзя соблазнить.

Он рычит, отбрасывая прочь все, что осталось от учебного оборудования — осколки летят через зал по одному взмаху руки.

Сила ручается, что он не встретит никого во время короткого пути в покои. Облегающая одежда для тренировки падает как попало на пол, пока он заходит в освежитель, чтобы смыть с себя соль и пот. Он набирает температуру воды едва ли чуть выше нуля. Достаточную, чтобы перехватило дыхание, когда он встает под ледяные струи. Слегка окунувшись и предусмотрительно не касаясь члена, выключает воду.

Это не помогает, как и все остальное. Поэтому как только он падает на кровать и закрывает глаза, то опять видит ее. Ждущую его в темноте за закрытыми веками.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [This Burning Desire (is turning me to sin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157639) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting).


End file.
